Locked Up Together
by PineappleIce
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley get sucked into Snape's storage cupboard? SLASH RonDraco pairing. One shot.


"Face it, we're trapped in here," Malfoy drawled coldly from his spot on the floor.  
  
Ron looked down at him. Then he gave the door another hard push. "But I can't be trapped in here- not with you."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry," Draco mocked. "Here I am, trapped in Snape's store cupboard on a Friday night with a trailer trash scum of a wizard, and he's the only one with problems."  
  
"Yes, and I really enjoy being stuck in a three-foot-square room with the most evil, vile, stuck-up, self-absorbed, arrogant-" Ron began heatedly.  
  
"Ok, ok, no need to get personal, Weasley," came the sulky reply.  
  
"This is terrible. Absolute hell. I have my first date with Luna tonight," Ron moaned, sliding down the wall to sit pathetically beside Malfoy.  
  
"You do realise she's only dating you to get to Potter?" Malfoy scoffed.  
  
Ron merely shrugged. Malfoy snorted.  
  
"You're more easily pleased than I thought," he said.  
  
Ron glared at him. "This is all your fault."  
  
"What? That your girl fancies the pants off of your best mate?"  
  
"No, numbnuts. That we're stuck here. Who was trying to break in?"  
  
"Who tried to stop me?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes. By trying to stop you breaking into my least favourite teacher's cupboard I have earned myself the punishment of being sucked in here with you, I do not think."  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Beats some things I could be doing."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Having to converse with you in public."  
  
Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "You are treading a very thin line here."  
  
"Lucky it isn't the other way around. I don't think a very thin line could handle your weight."  
  
Ron scowled. He tightened his grip on the wand.  
  
"Put it away, Weasley," Malfoy said bluntly. "It's not worth it."  
  
Ron slipped it away angrily. "You're so cocky."  
  
A small smile curved Draco's lips. Draco's plump, pale lips...  
  
Wait a second. What the hell was that? Ron couldn't believe what he had just thought.  
  
"I know, Weasley," Draco smiled, and for a second Ron panicked that he knew what Ron had just thought. "Still, I've reason to be..."  
  
Oh. Thank god, he was admitting to being cocky. Ron wiped at the cold sweat which had formed on his brow.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked suddenly, his face serious, his eyes showing what might be concern.  
  
Ron felt a thousand butterflies flutter in his stomach. There was definately something wrong with him. "I'm-I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Just because I don't fancy spending the weekend with a dead body. I don't think I could handle the smell. Not that you don't smell pretty bad anyway..."  
  
Ron turned away huffily. Here he was, crushing over Draco Malfoy. He needed sleep, he needed rest, he needed to be out of here.  
  
Draco was closely examining Ron at that moment. His cool blue eyes took in every inch of the other boy, his tousled, messy red hair, his wide freckled face, the eyes bright with worry, the big hand clawing at his face nervously. Draco realised that Ron had a look of extreme innocence about him.  
  
Well, I can change that.  
  
Draco gasped out loud as that thought flashed through his head. That couldn't be right. He was just misinterpreting it, that was all.  
  
Ron had turned to look at him, an interested look in his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing," Draco said acidly, turning his head away.  
  
Ron continued to stare at Draco. It was as though he was seeing him for the first time, the pale, pinched face, the smooth blonde hair, those narrow eyes...  
  
You always seem so sad, Ron thought. I just want you to smile. Not in a mean way, but in a happy way. Smile because of me.  
  
Oh great. He was doing it again. He told himself firmly to stop and busied himself with looking at the various jars of strange things on the shelves. It suddenly went dark- pitch black.  
  
"Draco?" Ron called out hollowly.  
  
"Ron!" Draco replied, his voice revealing his fear.  
  
Draco scrabbled forward. He didn't care what Ron thought, he needed to hold him, to know he was there...  
  
Ron gave a gasp of shock as Draco's hands caught his shoulders. They felt right, warm...  
  
Loving.  
  
Ron wished he hadn't thought that, but didn't mind Draco's hands on his shoulders. Gradually, his eyes adjusted to the dark, and he could make out Draco's shadowy form squatted beside him on the floor. They were both staring at each other, despite the fact they couldn't make out the other one's features.  
  
"Why did the light go out?" whispered Draco, trembling.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
I hate to hear you sound so scared, Draco. I'm here, I'm here for you now.  
  
Ron covered Draco's small hands with his own large ones. Draco stared, his fingers tingling.  
  
This... this feels right.  
  
Draco exhaled shakily. "That- just then- was the first time you've called me by my first name."  
  
He couldn't see the other boy's face, but he felt his hands tense over his own. "Y-you did the same. You called me Ron."  
  
Ron. Ron. You don't know how sweet it felt to have your name tumble out of my lips.  
  
"I-I..." Ron started saying something, but trailed off. What could he say?  
  
I need you, Draco. I need you, and I need you to need me.  
  
"I'm scared, Ron."  
  
The trembling, hollow voice sounded so unlike Draco that Ron sighed painfully. He decided to risk his feelings. He slowly moved his hands down Draco's arms, and pulled him into a tight hug. To his surprise, Draco held him back, burrowing his face into Ron's hair.  
  
"It'll be alright," Ron whispered.  
  
I'll make it alright, Draco, I promise.  
  
"I know," he murmured into Ron's ear.  
  
Everything will be fine so long as you're holding me, Ron.  
  
Ron's hair stood up on the back of his neck as Draco spoke softly into his ear. Draco was doing something else now, rubbing his soft cheek against Ron's ear. He was doing something to it with his lips, making Ron tingle all over, his tongue sliding out over the pale flesh...  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
"Draco?" Ron asked, gently pushing him off his shoulder.  
  
Even in the darkness, Ron knew Draco was blushing.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry, Ron. It just seemed, you know...." I was a fool, Ron, to think you could ever want me too.  
  
Ron couldn't stand the sadness in Draco's voice. Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed the other boy's shoulders and pressed his lips abruptly against his. Draco, surprised yet extremely happy, kissed him back, slipping his tongue into Ron's mouth, exploring, to taste every crack, every nook, every corner. Ron grabbed one of his hands. He pressed his other hand against Draco's throat, stroking it, feeling it. Draco's other hand found Ron's messy ginger hair, and there it rested, rumpling a handfull.  
  
This isn't how I imagined it, it's different, it's better. All these feelings erupting inside of me, I can't explain them, but there is one word somewhere in my heart. And I don't even want to think it. Because that might make it true, Ron.  
  
It was Ron who pulled away first.  
  
"Ron?" asked Draco, sliding his hand down to the back of Ron's neck.  
  
"What- what's going on?" Ron asked, gently caressing Draco's neck and running his thumb over the palm of Draco's hand.  
  
"I'm not sure. But it was brilliant, it was beautiful, Ron. And I never wanted it to end."  
  
"It hasn't; believe me," Ron replied shakily, brushing Draco's lips gently with his own.  
  
"I... erm... I love you, Ron."  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: They were found on Sunday morning by a very relieved Snape who was rather confused as to why Ron was having so much difficulty walking. R&R please! 


End file.
